


Ice

by leaf_onavine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, Eret and Niki and Tubbo and Ranboo are siblings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Burn, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, okay let me explain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_onavine/pseuds/leaf_onavine
Summary: Wilbur didn't expect to meet someone when he went to the rink to practice.Sally didn't expect to warm up to some guy who walked into her smacking the shit out of hockey pucks.or;he was a skatershe was a hockey playercan i make it any more obvious???
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Rink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying the information is in no way entirly accurate, there will be mistakes, i know nothing about hockey or figure skating outside of what google can tell me, i am sorry in advance

Wilbur Soot is a good figure skater, he thinks. Sure he has flaws, something his brother never forgets to point out, but he works hard and practices. Which is why he's here when, if you ask his father, he should be asleep. Technically, the rink hasn't closed yet, so it's not like he's breaking any laws. Walking into the building with his bag over his shoulder, Wilbur smiles when he sees his friend at the desk.

“Hey, Schlatt, do you mind if I use the rink for a bit?”

Not looking up from the magazine, he nods, giving permission. Wilbur makes his way over to the familiar doorway. The door is already unlocked. He opens it to the sound of skates already on ice and a sharp hit every few seconds. Letting the door fall shut behind him, he walks over to the window separating the stands and the ice. A bag is already sitting on the bench next to the gate. The fact that someone else is in surprises him. Usually, everyone would be gone with maybe a few stragglers. Tonight it's just him and this other person.

A particularly loud smack brings Wilbur's attention up to the person. They've got a net set up on one side of the rink, a few hockey pucks sit in it. They're wearing a teal hoodie with a team name and number on the back with black sweatpants. A hockey stick is resting on their shoulders. Mystery skater is looking at the goal, giving Wilbur a chance to get a good look at their side profile. The mystery skater has red hair, pulled up into a bun, though it's falling apart due to time and exertion. Their eyes snap over to him, and Wilbur feels his face heat up at being caught. They slowly skate over to him, holding the stick in one arm. Wilbur comes back to his senses when they stop in front of him.

“Oh, hi, sorry, I didn't know anyone else would be here."

“It's no big deal, I was just finishing up," They smile at him, "I'm Sally, she/her. Nice to meet you."

“Wilbur, he/him."

Sally skates off the ice. Sitting on the bench, she starts taking off the padding and puts it in her bag. Wilbur sets his bag next to her and starts lacing up his skates. He finishes and stands, stretching a bit before entering the rink.

“So, what do you do?”

Wilbur looks back to see Sally letting down her hair. She runs her hand through it, it’s wavy after being up for a long time. She gets up and gets back on the ice, grabbing the stray pucks. She turns and looks at him again, Wilbur belatedly realizes he hadn't answered.

"I'm a skater?"

"No shit," Sally seems at least a little amused at his awkwardness, "I meant, do you do it professionally or just for fun. Since you've got some fucking expensive-looking stuff I assume you've been trained."

Wilbur feels his face heat up as she laughs at him.

"I didn't know that Schlatt let people in this late."

"Oh, he and I go way back, this isn't new," Sally's smile goes nefarious, "Besides, he still owes me a favor."

Wilbur nods, gliding to the opposite side of the rink as Sally gets the net off the ice. She sits and starts taking it apart as Wilbur starts practicing. It's simple stuff, but he feels Sally's eyes on him as he lands a flashy jump. It's nothing difficult, but he appreciates the awed claps.

After warming up he moves into the starting position for his routine.

\--------------------

Sally did not expect her evening to go like this. She didn't expect to get frustrated over missing  
a shot during practice, she didn't expect spending hours on the ice, and she didn't expect this pretty-boy being the reason she took a break.

Pushing her hair out of her face, she tries to focus on taking apart the PVC pipe net to pack it away. Her attempts prove futile as her attention is once again back on the man on the rink in front of her.

Wilbur was nice. He was awkward but seemed kind. Sally appreciated the care he put into stretching before going onto the ice. Then he started skating, Sally had a hard time focusing on putting away her gear. He was captivating.

Shaking her head, she turns her attention back on her stuff. The pipes and net go into a separate bag as her puck gets tucked into a side pocket on the bag for her skates.

"Fuck!"

Sally looks up at the sudden exclamation to see Wilbur laying on the ice. He doesn't move for a few seconds, and Sally shoots up in fear. Before she can open the gate, she hears a drawn-out groan come from the man. She pushes open the door and steps onto the ice, carefully gliding over to him.

She stands over him, unsure if he's hurt. Wilbur opens his eyes, focuses on Sally, and gives her a sheepish grin.

"I'm fine, just tripped."

"You're not hurt?"

"Nothing but my ego," Sally grabs his hand to help pull him up.

She keeps a grip on his wrists as he rights himself. Wilbur's taller than her, by quite a bit, she has to look up to see his face properly. Sally scans his expression, trying to see any pain he's not telling her about. His eyes flick down to her hands, still holding his.

"Okay, you look fine, no concussion," She pauses, "But your face is red, you should sit down."

He looks ready to protest, but a sharp look from Sally dissuades any objections. She stands in front of him when he sits, watching as he takes a water bottle out of his bag. She sits next to him and puts her skates away.

"How did you do all that? The jumps? Before you fell, of course."

"Balance, training, practice," Wilbur says, "I could show you something if you want."

"Maybe another time. Besides, that gives me an excuse to see you again."

Wilbur flushes at that, much to Sally's delight. They exchange numbers, and Sally decides he's hydrated enough to go back on the ice. Picking up her bags, Sally pauses, watching Wilbur for a few seconds before leaving through the lobby. She waves at Schlatt as she passes and he does a double-take before going back to his magazine.

Sally throws her stuff into the back seat and puts on some music, thinking about the boy she met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, late at night while pondering my place in this world, i become Self Aware™ and reflect on the fact that i have writen fanfiction about a british guy and a literal fish
> 
> no regrets B)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> concept: the koolaid man as a furry

A loud beeping woke Wilbur up the next morning. Groaning, he leans over to shut off his alarm, muscles aching from the last day's activities. He lays there for a few seconds, relishing in the silence before someone comes in to wake him. 

Wilbur rolls over to see Techno at his door. His twin makes eye contact, and Wilbur squints as he flips on the lights. Loud shouts come through the doorway, and Wilbur buries his head into his pillow once again. Wilbur hears his brother come into his room and grumbles a bit, telling him to let him sleep more. 

Wilbur doesn't hear Techno move for a bit. Assuming he's left, Wilbur relaxes again. This lasts for only a few seconds before Wilbur is pulled out of the bed harshly, dragged by his legs. 

Now upside down, Wilbur sees that he's being held over Techno's shoulders. He's shaken a bit before being unceremoniously dropped back onto his bed, much more awake than before. 

"Alright, sleeping beauty, breakfast time." 

Wilbur watches his brother leave. For a second, he debates staying in bed, but the threat of being dragged around again scares off any thoughts of defiance. Letting out a sigh, Wilbur gets up, heading downstairs to eat with his family. 

"Good morning, mate." Phil smiles, seeing his son walk in, "Any plans today?"

Wilbur nods, grabbing food from around the kitchen. Phil sets a couple slices of toast on his plate as he sits down next to Tommy. 

"Wilbur and I are going to a hockey game today," Techno says, "Niki's team is playing some people from the town over."

Wilbur tunes out the conversation around him as he thinks about his night before. He had gotten home late, stuck on a transition. It didn't help that he was distracted by Sally. The woman had only talked to him for a little bit, but he was already unable to get the hockey player out of his mind. 

This thought gets interrupted as his phone pings. Tommy beats him to it and picks it up. His eyes widen as he looks at the message, starting to holler and wave around the phone. 

"Wilbur's got a girlfriend!"

"Give it back, you gremlin child!"

Grabbing the phone from Tommy's hand as he walks past, Phil gives it to Wilbur, who takes it gratefully, glaring at a smug-looking Tommy. Glancing at the phone, Wilbur is surprised to see a message from Sally. He opens the text message to see it in full.

[Sally🐠]: Hi! I was wondering if you were serious abt the competition. I'm free later this weekend if you were.

Wilbur smiles and texts back an affirmation, zoning out as his family talks around him.

\-----------

Sally was having a great day. 

She woke up feeling refreshed, something that didn't happen often. She had her favorite cereal. She got to practice early, and the issues that had plagued her the day before had been easier to solve. 

As a cherry on top of this, she had a cute guy's number. 

Sally smiles as she thinks of Wilbur. Part of her wishes she had stayed to talk to him more. In the end, her logical side reasoned that getting more sleep was more important. 

Today's practice was much more lenient, The Salmons were going against a team from another town, and Sally's captain didn't want to wear them out before it. Speaking of the devil, Puffy had been trying to get her attention.

"Sally, I need you to focus."

Tuning back into her pep-talk, Sally listens to a variation of the same pre-game speech. The game they were playing was important. Sally could tell just from the sheer amount of nerves coming off of Puffy. After she finished, the rest of the team moved to the benches, doing last-minute stretches to prepare. Sally noticed Niki, another player on the team, stay to talk with Puffy. 

Giving them privacy, Sally turns towards her team on the ice. Friend and Minx were pushing each other around goodnaturedly as Drista took inventory of her gear. 

\-----------

Wilbur was regretting every decision that had lead him to this point. When Techno had said they would be going to a hockey game, he hadn't taken him seriously. In Wilbur's personal opinion, hockey was a boring game, no matter how many of his friends were on the team. Sure it had some benefits, like a totally random example, a certain girl who he may or may not be unable to get off his mind, but the rest of it sucks. 

It totally didn't help that said girl was actually on the team they were there for, nope, not at all. 

On the way over, Techno had informed him that it was Niki's team that was playing, so they would be there for moral support. Wilbur could see some other familiar faces in the group. Drista, Dream's sister, and Minx were both there too. It took Wilbur a few seconds to recognize the other two athletes. Puffy, the captain, was Niki's girlfriend, and Friend, the last member. Friend and Wilbur had had a short fling that had ended a while ago, but they still used it to tease him. 

Despite knowing all these people, his attention was only on Sally. It took a few well-placed jabs in the ribs from Techno to snap Wilbur out of his stupor. Glancing at his brother, Wilbur is greeted with a pointed look. He looks back to the ice, feeling his face heat up. 

As the game continued, Wilbur tried to make sense of it. Hockey had never been a popular topic in the house. Techno was the only one who had any knowledge of it. Wilbur suspected that it was because he would work out with the team. Eventually, he gave up, resigning himself to simply cheering when Techno did.

The rest of the game went by smoothly. The Salmons ended up winning. The two boys cheered loudly at the announcement. 

As everyone started filing out, Wilbur followed Techno around the side of the rink. The team was waiting there and, upon seeing them, Niki smiled, running up and jumping at Techno, who caught her with practiced ease. Puffy came over and threw an arm around Techno and Niki's shoulder as he set her down, the three of them talking about the game and different plays they had done. 

"Hey," Sally says, making Wilbur swivel around to face her. 

"Hi."

"We normally go out for pizza after we win. Would you like to come with us?"

Wilbur nodded, and Sally threw an arm around him as the team left the skating rink. As he leaves, Schlatt throws a wink at him before looking back down at his book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise updates will be more frequent, im aiming for every friday, but i cannot promise anything
> 
> anyway, what the fuck are friend the sheep's pronouns????? i am using he/they simply because those are the only ones i can find


End file.
